


Wishful Thinking

by jalajalen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalajalen/pseuds/jalajalen
Summary: Spinel wins the game.





	Wishful Thinking

Pink Diamond’s Spinel had always been a cheery, bubbly little gem. Though her positivity could be intrusive at times, she always found a way to put a smile on someone’s face. She was truly a flawless Spinel; cut and designed to be as perfect as the diamond she served.

If only either of them were as perfect as they were meant to be.

It had been two thousand years since Spinel and Pink had begun their latest game. One would think, after standing in one spot for so long, Spinel would have grown tired of this endless game of waiting. But she hadn’t, not even in the slightest. Her hands folded against her waist, Spinel wore the same patient grin she had the day her diamond had departed. This game is fun, she would think to herself. After all, this game was her diamond’s idea, and anything a diamond came up with was perfect, just as they were. 

She couldn’t wait to see her diamond’s face once she ended their game. She couldn’t wait for her to see what a good little Spinel she was, how amazing she did at standing still. Spinel could picture it perfectly in her mind. 

_ The warp pad would glow to life, and shoot a blinding flash of light into the dark sky. Out of the brilliant spectacle would emerge Pink Diamond, curly wisps of her poofy hair dancing as she would whip around to face her, delight melting over her features. She would stride down the stairs and skip over to meet her, just as she would usually do when she came to play. _

_ “Pink!” She would exclaim in delight. She would want to run over and hug her, but she would stay put, not wanting to lose the game with the end in literal sight. “Oh my goodness! Your back! Your finally back!”  _

_ Pink would smile fondly. “Of course I'm back, silly. I wouldn’t want to keep my best friend waiting for too long.” _

_ “Did I do good?!” She would exclaim. “I stayed right here, right in this spot! Even when a butterfly would fly by, or when an announcement would come through on the communicator, I still stood real still! Are you proud of me, Pink? Did I win?”  _

_ Her diamond would let out that musical giggle over hers, and lean down to her level. “You did absolutely  _ ** _perfect. _ ** _ I couldn’t ask for a better playmate.” _

_ Pink would stand up straight once more. “Now that you’ve won, would you like to come back with me to Earth? There are so many more games to play there.” _

_ She would feel like she was gonna cry. “YES! Yes, of course I would!” She would jump twelve feet into the air, bouncing and springing along the path, laughing all the while. She would swing off trees and stretch her limbs for the first time in centuries. The second Pink would arrive back at the warp pad, she would fling herself across the garden and land squarely at the feet of her diamond, bouncing a little on her toes.  _

_ “Ready to go?” Pink would say.  _

_ Her expression would be enough of an answer. _

_ Pink would grin, and, in true Pink fashion, would wave her arms in a very un-diamondlike way, and have the transporter send them off to the gigantic playpen that was her colony. _

_ … _

Spinel shook her head rapidly, her smile returning to its normal width. Silly her, getting lost in her daydreams. That day would come, she reassured herself. There was no need to dream about what would soon be her reality. Yes, she thought, Pink would be back very soon to name her the victor of the game of waiting.

Until then, she was happy to listen. And she was happy to stay.

She was happy to watch her drift away.


End file.
